


五十度蓝

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: 没什么，就是想写size kink。
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	五十度蓝

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么，就是想写size kink。

Sam第一次见到Castiel的时候，Castiel就是这么哭的。  
那是在西域滞留地，一个很有名的奴隶市场。这个市场是政府批准的，每天都有数百单的奴隶交易在这里进行。那座四四方方的大建筑里，中庭是一个较大的广场区，一般用于交易一些卖力气的奴隶。往楼上走，有一些房间，可以买到管家，雇佣兵，能工巧匠，甚至能买到一些非常聪明的，可以在某些方面出谋划策的奴隶。  
他们的来源很复杂，有因为贫困，自愿为奴以便给家里留点钱财，有犯了罪被发配成奴的，还有被自己的亲人卖掉的。  
所以这个奴隶市场里永远不缺哭声，尽管卖家会用恐吓，威逼，或是利诱的方法让奴隶们表现得讨人喜欢。  
Sam没有在这些普通的区域停留，他直接走到了这个建筑物最隐秘的一个区域。这个区域坐落在地下一层，是专门贩卖特殊性奴的地方。  
顺带提一下，这里有整整两层楼是性奴的交易区，你能看到漂亮的女人，男人，有时候还可以见到双性人。但Sam要看的是另一种高级商品。区别在于为了迎合一些买家的癖好，他们全部都被调教过。只有那些通过调教的，才会被作为商品出售。因为这个过程费时费力，再加上初选奴隶时的高要求以及调教过程中居高不下的死亡率，这类奴隶的价格要比一般性奴高上成百上千倍。  
Sam倒不会为价格发愁，他是Winchester大财团家族的次子，同时是整个财团的掌权者，控制着这个国家百分之二十的经济命脉。  
平日里他待人接物彬彬有礼，温文尔雅，可是另一面却是在床上表现得狂野而暴虐。他有过几任女友，但最后都不了了之。现下他是单身，再加上他只认固定的床伴，他来购买特殊奴隶的目的非常明确。  
要找一个他喜欢的，更准确一点，要一个在床上可以让他尽情发泄欲望的奴隶。鉴于他已经两三个月没有泄欲了，此刻他的内心有些急躁。  
司机在车库等他，他没有带保镖，只是独自一人低调地来这地方挑选，虽然上层人士购买奴隶早就是件稀松平常的事了，但他并不想让太多人知道。  
这一带的氛围堪比色情场所，光线暧昧，五颜六色，他在一个亮着粉红色灯光的房间门口听到了那个哭声。这叫他不由自主地深入那个房间。  
Castiel被绑在角落里的一张椅子上，他是奴隶贩子从西境之外的某个国度带回来的，那个地方的人身形比正常人要小一些，这在追求紧致享受的人群里倍受欢迎。  
这也是Castiel所在的国家流行株连的原因。如果一个人犯了重罪，他的亲人就会被国家扣押，品相差的服苦役，品相好的就会全部作为奴隶卖给其他国家，所得充入国库。  
Castiel是被株连的，在他某个哥哥的判决书下来的那天，他被抓进了监牢，第二天他就被卖给了一个性奴贩子。那贩子从他被送来的那天起就一刻不停地调教他，指望把他卖个好价钱。  
Sam看到他的时候，他就是在哭泣。他的哭泣声很不明显，低哑又压抑，但是Sam第一次听到就无法抗拒那哭声对他的吸引。光是听着Castiel的哭声，Sam就不得不用全部的精力来压制住那种想要蹂躏Castiel的强烈的欲望，更不要提同时他还看见Castiel晶莹的蓝眼睛，发红的眼眶以及沾了泪水的粉色的唇。  
Castiel的下身一丝不挂，双手被粗绳绑在头顶。他全身发颤，有两个男人正在那里调教他。  
一个掰开他的双腿，另一个往他的后穴里插入按摩棒。  
Sam看见那根按摩棒插到底时的深度，心里就更加满意了。  
"呜，嗯，嗯…"Castiel呻吟着，轻轻摇着脑袋，就像是不堪忍受按摩棒这样深入他的身体。  
他颤抖的幅度也跟随着那根按摩棒的震动而变大了。而他的嘴里除了哭声和呻吟还低声支吾着一些Sam听不清的词句。  
Sam猜测他在求饶。  
调教他的其中一个人则一边用按摩棒在他的身体内部来回按压，一边抚摸着他立在两腿间的阴茎，淫笑着问他:"又要射了?这是今天第几次了？"  
Castiel哭泣着，满脸都是泪水，他又说了几个词，那个男人的嘴就咧得更开了。  
"你要是不能忍住，就得继续挨饿。一条不能听从主人命令的狗不是条好狗，也就不会有人买你。明天是调教的最后一天了，要是还不能控制住的话，你就是大家的福利了。到时候，每个人都能随意享用你的身体。"  
"Castiel这么漂亮，我倒是希望他不能通过。"另外一个男人对他的同伙说道，他的手正在Castiel白皙的大腿上下流地抚摸，"虽然我们会损失一大笔劳务费，但是我们可以在他身上赚回来，去妓院操他这样的小东西，一次也需要好几百。"  
听到这里，Sam大约了解了情况，他很明白Castiel就是他要找的，从他裤裆里硬得难受的阴茎他就可以确定这一点。  
他径自走了进去，那两个男人见到他，立刻停下了手中的活。  
"嘿，你是谁?你来干什么？"  
"顾客。"Sam挑了挑眉，简短地回答。  
一个奴隶贩子上下打量了他一眼。Sam身上散发的气场让他知道来人不好惹。  
"这里不是顾客该来的地方。我们的商品都在外面的展示区。"他讨好地说道。  
Sam没有搭理他，他走到Castiel的身边，用戴着黑色真皮手套的手抬起Castiel的下巴，仔细地看他的脸。  
Castiel抽搐了两下，两眼失焦，就在这个时候射精了。虽然他的精液基本是流出来的，但还是有一些沾到了Sam的身上。  
Sam皱起了眉。  
“对不起，先生…”其中一个奴隶贩子赶紧拿来一块干布，擦拭Sam西装上的污迹。  
Sam却从他手里夺下了那块布，没有让他继续。  
“先生，你看得到的，这个奴隶还没被调教好。是不能出售的。”  
Sam把那块布丢给他，做了个手势叫他闭嘴。  
奴隶贩子闭了嘴，同时也没有再继续工作了，他们面面相觑，都不知道该做些什么。  
Sam解开Castiel穿在身上那件粗麻制的衣服，查看了他身上的鞭痕。前胸有几道，不是非常多，但后背上应该更多，大腿内侧也有一些，看痕迹应该是那种细长的马鞭留下的。伤痕还很新，他用手碰触的时候Castiel忍不住会发出细小的呻吟。  
接下来，他抚摸着Castiel的臀部，亲手掰开他的臀瓣检查。  
性爱调教只允许调教者插进较细的按摩棒，Castiel的后穴还没被扩张过。这和他所知道的内容十分一致。  
"我想看他的调教记录本。"  
他对着其中一个奴隶贩子索要。  
"先生，您真的想买他?"那男人非常犹豫，他知道Sam刚才是在检查要到手的商品，可是卖出Castiel有可能会砸了他们的招牌。  
"难道不够明显吗？"Sam冷冷地反问他。  
"可是他还不合格。我们试了一整个月了，他根本控制不住自己，这样是无法满足您的需求的。"  
那男人仍在好心地建议他，"我们还有更好的，能绝对服从您的命令，脸蛋和身体都不比这个差。"  
"我说了，我想看他的调教记录本。"Sam走到了那男人面前，他有点不耐烦了。  
男人还在犹豫，他看向他的同伙。  
"你就给他吧。"  
他的同伙悻悻说道。  
于是他递给Sam一个厚本子，那本子里详细记录了调教的时间，时长，地点，所用的道具，开始时Castiel的状态，调教中的表现以及调教结束后对他反应的评价。  
Sam默默翻看着,随意记了那么几条。  
[姓名:Castiel，来自Cockington地区，健康状况：良好…身体敏感度：高，柔软度：高…痛觉耐受程度：高…伤口愈合能力：中等…鞭打刺激勃起：已通过…]  
然后他翻到最近几天的记录，他皱了一下眉头。  
"你们两天没喂他吃东西了?"  
"这是我们老板要求的，说他如果不能控制射精就不给他吃东西。这是为他好，也是为顾客好。"奴隶贩子无耻又精明，"先生，如果你执意要买的话，我们先说好，虽然他不合格…"  
"钱不会少你的。"  
Sam厌恶地打断了他，然后他合上那本记录本，"我愿意出一大笔钱买他。"  
他随即从钱夹里抽出一张卡，在卡背上写了密码，然后丢给那两个人。  
这是奴隶市场的专用储值卡。那两个男人把卡插进读卡器，输入了密码后，脸上的表情就惊喜非凡。  
"先生…这远远多过他的价格了。"其中一个说道。  
"全部拿去吧。我现在就要带他走。"  
"不需要等一等，让我们把他清洗干净吗？这是例行。"  
"不需要。"Sam知道他们说的清洗是怎么回事，灌肠,以及灌膀胱，冲洗尿道之类的，那大概又要花上一个小时。  
他现在只想把Castiel带回家，解决他被撩起的欲望。  
收了钱，奴隶贩子没再多嘴，他们用高效率迅速办理了所有文件，松开Castiel手腕上的绳子，并给他穿上衣服。  
"给，这是他的证书，证明他没有疾病，还有他受过哪些调教项目。您需要在这张单子上签字，以证明你知道他没有通过这几项。"一个奴隶贩子递过一些文件。Sam在上面草草签了名。  
"先生，您想要怎么把他带回去。我们是有送货上门的服务的，如果您需要…"奴隶贩子又问道。  
"不必了。我现在就带走他。"Sam说完，把他需要保留的文件折起来塞进口袋，然后他一把抱起了Castiel，在那两个目瞪口呆的奴隶贩子面前拂袖离开。  
地下二层的车库里，司机在他的豪车上等他，见他抱着Castiel出来，连忙下车帮忙。  
"Sir，您怎么可以抱着奴隶?"司机是个胡子有些发白的老头，他对这位少爷的举动非常意外，"他们可是下贱的象征。"  
"他快晕过去了。"  
"那你也应该要让店里的人把他送过来。"  
"我就是想抱。"Sam觉得他有点啰嗦，于是索性说出了自己的想法，"他又不重，抱起来也很适手，我喜欢抱他。"  
司机不说话了，只是Sam抱着Castiel坐在车后座上的时候他会从车内后视镜不时地观察他们。  
Sam倒是没注意到这些，他正忙着处理Castiel。就像那两个奴隶贩子说的，他买回来的奴隶状况不是很好，他在车上喂他喝了些牛奶。Castiel奄奄一息地窝在他的怀里，像一只幼猫，他的眼神迷迷糊糊的，似乎还不知道发生了什么事。  
"你是谁?"他看着把他抱在怀里的那个大块头，喝完牛奶，他半睁着眼睛，看起来是有说话的力气了。  
"你的主人。"Sam说道，脸上带着一抹残酷的微笑。  
他的心里是在欣喜，既然Castiel能说话，那就表示他意识清醒，Sam并不想操一个昏过去的奴隶。  
没错，他已经迫不及待想让他哭了。  
而现在，他们终于到了他的卧房，Sam锁上门，以确保不会有人打扰到他们。  
Sam有吩咐他的下人给他准备一些东西。依照下人的汇报，他在床边找到一个行李包。他打开看了看就知道他的下人的确很尽职。  
Castiel被他放在床上。Cockington地区来的奴隶需要不同寻常的扩张。因此他花时间研究了一会儿下人给他准备的物品。  
接着他脱掉Castiel的衣物，他这么做的时候Castiel就看着他，很安静，似乎对于他现在属于Sam这个现实认命了。Sam知道他还没被调教完，那些怎么服侍主人的调教课程他还没有完成。  
所以他只是看着Sam还有一部分原因是他不知道该怎么做。  
Sam把他脱光了的时候，他的脸颊泛起了一丝淡淡的红晕，眼睛也转向其他地方，避开了和Sam的视线接触。  
他的身体很诚实，哆嗦着表现出了惧怕。  
Sam笑了笑，这样的Castiel很可爱，勾起了他极大的兴趣。  
"你现在属于我了，你知道这一点吗？"他问道。  
"是的。"Castiel回答，他的声音很低哑，听起来很温顺。  
Sam没再说多余的话，他翻过Castiel的身体，要他跪趴在床上，最大程度地把后穴暴露出来。然后他拿起扩阴器。一边往那个紧闭的小穴里挤润滑液，一边用扩阴器打开他的后穴。  
Castiel咬紧了牙，把脸埋进了床单里，他明白他的新主人正在做什么，以及即将要做什么，他也明白他不能反抗，他是属于他的，虽然他没学过服侍，但他的身体早已学会了屈从。  
扩阴器渐渐撑开了他的后穴，越撑越大，等到了一个让他感到不适的直径时，他忍不住啜泣起来。  
Sam就在这时停下来，开始选择假阴茎。  
他试了好几根，最后他挑拣出一根能最大程度塞满Castiel后穴的。  
他拿掉扩阴器，在那根假阴茎上涂满润滑液，然后缓缓地把它插进Castiel的后穴。  
随着他插入的越来越深，Castiel就跪得越发艰难。  
那根假阴茎对他来讲恐怕还是有些大了，他的后穴被撑得太开，插进三分之二的时候Castiel开始轻声哭泣，双腿也在拼命打颤。  
看到这里，Sam皱了皱眉头，因为他的阴茎完全勃起的时候要比这根假的还要粗上一圈，而且要长得多。而Castiel的后穴看起来是吃不下那么大的家伙。  
“插到这个深度，你是不是很疼？”他问道，一边问一边继续把那根假阴茎往他的小穴里插进去。  
Castiel紧贴着床单，喘了几口才回答Sam，“不是疼，是很胀，好像肚子要被撑破…呜…”  
他回答的时候Sam已经把那根假阴茎全部插进了他的肚子里，他呜咽着，身体在本能地把假阴茎往外推。  
“不许把它排出来。好好夹住。”Sam摸着他的屁股，打开了震动开关，并很体贴地调到了最低档，“现在，一边夹老二一边给我舔老二。”  
他把Castiel的身体摁下来了一些，脱了裤子，移动到Castiel的身前，握住他那根粗长得可怕的阴茎贴着Castiel的脸猥亵他，抹花他脸上的泪水。  
Castiel很清楚他该怎么做。他先用右手握住那根阴茎，把顶端努力吞到嘴里，但是他发现这样并不好控制，于是他用上了双手。  
Sam的阴茎对他来说实在太大了，他用两只手并排着抓握，还有至少三分之一露在手外面，包括那个硕大的冠状部分。  
他艰难地含着Sam的阴茎，光是吃下顶端那三分之一段对他来说已经是极限了，铃口的部分在他的努力吞吐下才勉强进了他的喉咙。  
Castiel开始干呕。喉咙收缩着，把Sam挤压得爽极了。在Castiel想把阴茎吐出来缓一缓的时候，Sam用手抓住他的头发，往前挺身，把阴茎插得更加深入，并且埋了好一会儿才拔出来。他的顶端刚退出来，Castiel就低下头剧烈咳嗽起来，直到咳得满脸是泪。  
就算如此，Castiel也不敢停下，他握住Sam的阴茎，一边咳，一边用嘴唇摩擦着冠状沟，努力取悦他的主人。咳嗽过去之后，他立刻含进了阴茎的顶端，舌尖在敏感带上笨拙地舔舐起来。  
Sam笑了笑，他的前液已经流了出来，由于Castiel的嘴被操得合不上，那些前液就混合着Castiel的唾液淌下嘴角。尽管Castiel只能服务到他的顶端，也还是让他舒服了。  
可是Sam总是想要更多，他把假阴茎的震动强度往上调了两档。  
Castiel发出一声低低的惊叫，整个身体都哆嗦了起来，Sam注意到他屁股里流出了一些液体，挂在大腿上，而那不太可能是润滑液…  
原来他可爱的奴隶已经淫荡到会被操出水了。这个事实叫Sam在心里暗喜。  
"把头抬起来，舔老二的时候要看着我的眼睛。"他命令道，他想看Castiel狼狈不堪的表情。  
Castiel抬起了头，他的脸上挂满了泪痕，眼圈还是红色的，脸颊也泛着粉色，他的身体因为后穴被那根假阴茎干得太狠而颤抖不已，嘴里因为塞着阴茎所以连呻吟都叫不好，咿咿呜呜的，听起来很可怜，那一双蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，流露出了既害怕又慌乱的神色，很漂亮。  
Sam突然就想摸他了。他一直都是戴着皮手套在摸他，现在他想直接用手抚摸Castiel。感受那体温和颤抖。  
于是他摘下了手套，手指插进Castiel凌乱的头发，手掌摩挲着Castiel的侧脸。  
Castiel很卖力地一边被干一边还尽力含着他的阴茎，在他的抚摸下看起来乖巧极了，Sam倒是很想射在Castiel嘴里，像刚才那样用力操进他的喉咙里，然后射进去。可是Castiel的嘴巴太小，口活做得太差了，他根本达不到射精的兴奋点。  
他抽出了他的阴茎，抚摸了一把Castiel的脸。  
"下床。"  
他说道。  
Castiel愣了一下，并不明白他的意思。  
Sam不耐烦地抓住他的胳膊把他扯下了床，推到墙边。  
那是一堵贴了昂贵墙纸的装饰墙。Sam抓起他的两只手，摁在墙上，Castiel被迫站着，但又不是用正常的站姿，他的后背和腰被压低了一些，臀部向外凸出。他的整个身体都在泛红，来自体内的震动和快感让他不停地发出喘息的声音。  
Sam用一只手扣住了他的两个手腕，另一只手朝他的胯间探去。果然，在奴隶贩子手中没有一次能控制住性反应的Castiel又勃起了，而且整根阴茎又湿又滑，沾满了他不断流出的前液。  
"真是个淫荡的小东西。"Sam摸了一把他的阴茎，只轻轻套弄了几下，他就眼神迷离，臀瓣在Sam的阴茎上讨好似的来回磨蹭。  
而他的屁股里还塞着那根假阴茎，黑色的手柄露在外面，随着他的扭动来回晃着，像个尾巴。  
"看来一根阴茎不能喂饱你。你还想着要我的是吗？"  
此刻Sam抚弄他的那只手已经沾上了他的前液。Sam又抹了一把，一些滑腻的液体就挂在手指间。  
他把手指插进Castiel的嘴里，搅动Castiel的舌头。  
"呜…"Castiel哀鸣着，舌头被迫舔上Sam的手指，吃进自己的前液。他嘴里的支吾声因为这样的搅动听起来就更奇怪了，像一种隐晦又愉悦的呻吟。  
Sam把身体贴的更近他一些，任由他扭着屁股磨蹭自己火热的阴茎。Sam猜测这个姿势使得假阴茎压上了他的敏感带，这使得他被操得更为放荡。  
Sam就在这个时候从他的屁股里拔出了那根假阴茎。  
Castiel的确有乖乖听话，他一直夹得很紧，像一个尽职又淫荡的小婊子。Sam拔出来的时候还费了一些力气。那根假阴茎被抽离Castiel后穴的时候糊满了黏滑透明的液体，Sam把手垂下的时候，温热的液体就顺着假阴茎流到地毯上。  
Castiel轻哼了一声，他正享受着攀登高潮的快感，却被这样生生断开，这叫他有些难耐。  
“主，主人…”他乞求着，屁股扭得更色情了，更多的液体从他一张一合的穴口流出来，沿着臀缝在鞭伤累累的大腿上蜿蜒。  
“想要主人的老二？”Sam用阴茎头蹭着他穴口上的液体，“想不想要？”  
“想要，很想要…主人的老二…”  
Castiel已是欲火焚身，他根本忘记了Sam和日常调教他的按摩棒不是一个尺寸的。听见Sam这么问他，他兴奋得吞了一口唾液。  
“乖孩子。”Sam勾起嘴角，稍稍用了点腰力，阴茎的顶端就插进了Castiel的穴口。  
“嗯…”  
Sam的进入完全不同于任何插进过他身体里的东西。尽管被扩张了很长时间，Castiel的穴口还是太小，Sam的阴茎是硬挤进去的，冠状沟的部分还没进入，Castiel就感觉到内壁被撑到了极限，双腿因为撕裂的痛楚大幅度地颤抖了起来。  
“啊…”他终于痛得叫出声了，然而Sam并没有停下，他又挤了一些进去。现在整个阴茎的头部已经顶进了穴口，幸亏那里足够湿润才没有出血。  
Castiel的额头和后背渗出了细密的冷汗，因为Sam的侵犯，他全身都在抖，这比任何一次调教都更加可怕。  
“很痛是吗？”Sam察觉到了Castiel的状况，可他并没有停下来。Castiel被压在墙上的双手有所动摇，Sam就用上两只手，狠狠地摁住Castiel小了他一圈轮廓的手。保持着这个绝对压制的姿势，他继续挺动着腰，往里深入。  
“不准躲。屁股再抬高一点，这样我的老二能干到更里面。”  
“呜…”Castiel不敢不听话，他忍着疼痛，踮起脚尖把屁股又往上抬了一些，好让Sam的阴茎能顺利地往里插。  
Sam用抽插的方式进入二分之一的时候，一开始的刺痛转为了钝痛，Castiel嘴里的叫唤渐渐转为了压抑的呻吟。他感觉他的甬道已经被填满了，Sam插进来的部分不时地戳刺到他的敏感点，他呜咽起来，刚才稍稍软下去的阴茎又在抬头。  
"看起来你的小洞完全可以吃下这么粗的老二…"Sam吻了一口他的头发，"乖孩子，又被干得硬起来了。"  
“嗯…”Castiel大口喘息着，Sam缓缓地折腾着他脆弱的前列腺，快感交织着疼痛，他又变得很硬，新流出的前液很快覆盖掉之前那些的痕迹。  
“乖孩子，放松，再让我插进去一点…你能做到的。”Sam这么说道。  
但此时Castiel的穴口已经被粗壮的阴茎撑到了极限，Sam来回抽插都不是那么顺利，并且他感到在捅进二分之一根阴茎之后，Castiel体内似乎没有空间可以让他再继续顶入，阴茎顶端更是享受到了前所未有的紧致。  
可是就在说完那句话之后，Sam粗暴地往更深处捅进去，Castiel就颤抖着屁股哭了。  
"求你了…太大了，啊，求你，不要插了…"他一边哭，一边求饶。  
如果说他的哭声是Sam买他回来的原因，那么他低沉沙哑，还带着哭腔的求饶声简直就是意外的惊喜。  
Sam感觉到自己更硬了，而且进入Castiel体内的那一半充分感受到了湿热和被紧紧包裹的快感，他用牙尖轻轻咬着Castiel的耳朵，在他的耳边低语：“你怎么能对主人说不要呢。你不想当主人的好奴隶吗？”  
“不…不是…”Castiel一听到这问句，立刻就像条件性反射一般摇着头，把在调教课程上被迫学会的下流句子喊了出来，“我想当主人的好奴隶。做主人的乖婊子。天天吸着主人的肉棒，不能反抗，要让主人好好地操我…”  
他说着就哭得更厉害了，整张脸又潮又红，睫毛被泪水打湿，全部黏在了一起。  
"这么想当我的乖婊子？那我要把老二全部插进乖婊子的洞里。"Sam说着用右手把他的脸摁在墙上，左手往下滑，扣住了他的腰。  
“呜…”Castiel一边流着眼泪一边哆嗦着身体做最后的挣扎，"乖婊子已经被插得很深了，进不来的…主人的老二比刚才那根还要长，还要大…肚子会被撑爆的…”  
"那就撑爆你的肚子。”Sam抓紧了Castiel的身体，胯下用力一顶，整根阴茎就都埋进了他的后穴。  
出乎Sam的意料，他全部插入的时候Castiel爽得直翻白眼，腿间翘起的阴茎一阵抽动，流出来一大波透明的前液。  
“我猜你也不知道被我插到里面会这么爽。”Sam用阴茎在他的身体深处来回摩擦，Castiel却一个词都说不出来了，他只是剧烈地喘息着，就好像他刚才经历过了高潮似的。  
"喔，乖婊子的里面，这么紧，这么热…"Sam抽送着他那根特别粗长的阴茎开始干Castiel，一下接一下，每一次都干到最里面，迫使浑身脱力的Castiel叫出来，求饶和呻吟灌满整个房间。  
十几分钟后，他的阴茎还在Castiel的身体内部凶狠地冲撞着，肿胀的阴囊拍打着他的屁股。Castiel已经叫哑了，全身都在发软。他从来没有经历过真正的性交，更别提这么长时间的立交。  
直到他的两腿软得再也站不稳的时候，Sam握住他的一条腿，屈起它，把他的上半身压在墙上，逼他用这样难受的姿势承受完整个过程。  
终于，Sam的精液射进他肚子里，他两眼失神，甬道痉挛一般地抽搐了几下，再一次到了高潮。  
没有精液从他的阴茎里射出来，他已经彻底被榨干了。Sam退出来的时候他就倒在Sam的身上，接着Sam叫了医生。


End file.
